


Artwork for Whose Life Is It Anyway?

by Solariana (Jacie)



Series: Art Files 1 - Artwork by Solariana/Jacie [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Solariana
Summary: Artwork for Whose Life Is It Anyway?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Art Files 1 - Artwork by Solariana/Jacie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085840
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: 2020 NCIS Big Bang, NCIS Bang Challenge





	Artwork for Whose Life Is It Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whose Life Is It Anyway?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933143) by [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie). 



> Warnings:  
> Contains spoilers for the story. I suggest reading the story first before viewing the full set of artwork.
> 
> Story Summary:  
> After a presumed bratty rich kid stiffs Gibbs on the bill for his carpentry work, Gibbs plots to find a way to make him pay. When an opportunity falls into his lap, Gibbs convinces his friends to help him con amnesiac Tony into thinking they’re a couple. While he works his day job, Gibbs allows Tony to run their household. Then the day comes that Tony is identified as a missing person, and his memories begin to return. Will he choose to remain with Gibbs and Kelly, or will he walk away?
> 
> Note:  
> The story was inspired by the movie _Overboard_ and was written as a light-hearted romance in the vein of _Overboard_. It is not intended to depict realistic scenarios. This fiction was written for entertainment purposes only.

All artwork for _Whose Life Is It Anyway?_ © 2020 by Solariana/Jacie


End file.
